Rainy Day
by Satashi
Summary: It is raining again. Sakura visits Syaoran and spends the day with him. What will hte 2 lovers do with a day all to themselves? 100 romance.
1. Rainy Day

A/N: Here is a 'fic to tide you S&S lovers over untill I can start on When Day Fades to Night again. this starts out in Syaoran's POV, but switches to Sakura a little into it. This 'fic is dedicated to everyone who enjoys reading my stories. I write for you guys! 

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never said I did. 

Speacial Thanks: Absolut Angel for getting the song "I think I love you" stuck in my head. I listened to that song God knows how many times while writing this. 

~~**~~   


Here I am again. How many times have I done this? Just staring into the rain thinking about her. She was alone right now. I overheard her say something about Touya staying at Yukito's house. Fujitaka was away for the rest of the week on an architect dig. I'm sure Sakura would stay at Tomoyo's place, but strangely enough Tomoyo had called me, telling me to stay home that night. Like I would go anywhere. Days like this were meant to be spent under a blanket with a good book. Hell, at least laying on the couch watching TV. 

Rainy Day   
By:   
**Satashi**

I was watching the TV when I heard a familiar sound of a buzzer. Blinking, I walk over to the intercom and press a button. "Hai?" 

"Syaoran? Can I come up?" 

"Sakura?" My mouth hangs open slightly. "Come on up!" I hit the button that opens the door and wait a little bit. She arrives about a minuet later, smiling as always. She places her pink umbrella into a place specially made for them and slides off her shoes and pink rain jacket. If any other sixteen-year-old girl obsessed with pink like she did, they would probably be considered childish. Not Sakura, though. She was perfect, almost like the color was made just for her. 

"I hope that you don't mind me dropping in like this....?" She asks me the question with a smile and slightly nervous eyes. Her teeth come over her lower lip and she bites it gently, a nervous habit she picked up somewhere that really turned me on. 

"No... Not at all." I shrug and turn away, mainly to save embarrassment because of the slight blush that always seems to be on my face when she was around. "I was getting kind of bored." 

Sakura follows me into my livingroom and sits down, making herself at home. A small smile comes to my face. She has been coming over here a lot in the past few years. She knew this place almost, if not more, than I did. Without even asking, I walk into the kitchen and make her her favorite. She loved to drink honey milk on rainy days. Ever since I found that out, I always kept some honey in my shelves at all times. 

She is laying on the couch when I return to her. Her head was propped up by her hand, which was propped on the armrest of my couch. Her legs were folded up and were almost laid on. She had taken up that position a while ago, so we could both fit on the love seat. God I loved her. 

"Here you go." I say, handing her the handel to the mug. It was the mug she had given me last Christmas. The one with all the magic circles and Clow card designs on it. She drew it herself and had gotten it made into a design for a coffee cup just for me. At first I thought it was professionally made, then I noticed Sakura's trademark waterdrop: A small, very small, Kero drawn at the lower right-hand corner of all her stuff. I treated the mug like a part of me. 

"Arigato." She says happily as she takes it from me and drinks a small sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes close and she smiles brightly up at me. "It's really good." 

In these years I had learned to make it just right for her. Each time I would watch her face and decide if it was too milky or too sweet. I think I got it perfectly right about a year ago. Tomoyo had called me and said that the first thing Sakura had told her was the great drink I had made her. I can still remember how good I felt that day. 

"Thank you." I sit down beside her and kick out the footrest. The couch's back slides back lightly and I lean into the cushions, sighing happily. "It doesn't take much to make it, you know." 

She giggles at me. "You make it perfect every time it rains." She pokes my side with her toe. "A girl could get spoilt with a guy like you around." Sakura closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me playfully. 

A small chuckle escapes me and I look at her face, smiling. She was the first person to make me smile. A true smile, that is. I'm not talking about the smirk I usually wore when I got something my way. A full happy smile. I can even remember laughing the first time as well. We had both fallen into a swimming pool one day. At first I was mad because I knew Eriol had set it up so it would happen, but I soon heard Sakura laugh. When I turned, she splashed me and laughed again. Somewhere along the line of the water war, I found myself laughing with her. 

"I think you are spoiled." I reply to her, grinning. "Your best friend is rich, your brother looks after you with his life, your father is known as the nicest man in town, and you are the most popular girl in school along with Tomoyo-san." 

"Well, the guys at school are all jerks." She answers my statement. "They all want my body and nothing else." 

"Not all of them." I look away, finding myself blushing again. 

"Yeah? Like Who?" 

"Well, I don't." 

She looks at me and smiles. "You're so sweet." 

I turn to my teasing mode again. " I mean, your flat as a table...." She kicks me, but I smile anyway. A small laugh comes from me and I feel her kick me again, playfully this time. When I turn to look at her, I see her laughing eyes stare at me with such a cute pouting face. I couldn't help but let my laugh come out more. 

"Mooiii... You're so mean." She sniffs and turns away, taking another sip of her drink and smiles down into it. Her eyes dart toward me to make sure I was paying attention to her little tantrum. When she sees that I am, she looks away and pouts again. She must not know that I know she just wants attention. She has been like that lately, wanting my attention. I can't figure it out exactly, but she will always give me this quick glance to make sure I was paying attention to her. I give her a minuet to get over the short angry spell. 

The rain sounds peacefully on the roof of my apartment. I was glad I had the top apartment. Not only was it very nicely designed, but I could also listen to the rain drizzle around me. I can't even begin to count all the times I was lulled to sleep by the rain. 

Sakura makes a cute little noise to get my attention. I shake my head lightly to clear out the thoughts before looking over to her. She has finished her milk. A smile comes to my face as I recall what will happen next. She'll get tired and probably fall asleep like usual. Oh man, Touya always got so pissed when I call him to say that she fell asleep over at my house again. I was seriously deciding calling Yukito just to tell him, but soon I decide against it. 

~*Sakura*~ 

I savor the last drink of the honey milk and let it roll over my tongue a second time before swallowing it. When I open my eyes I see Syaoran looking lost in thought. I hadn't taken that long have I? I let a cute girlish noise come from my lips. A sort of hiccup, but not really. He always liked when I did that for some reason. Most guys did. The plan works and he snaps out of his daydream and looks at me, smiling. I loved it when he smiled. He had this special smile that I never saw unless he was looking at me. Tomoyo was the first person to point it out, and I realized it to be true after observing the different smiles he had. I smile at him and close my eyes, parting my lips slightly. That was the 'aren't I cute?' look. I think Chiharu had named it. The memory makes me a little happier than I am now. I don't think I could get much happier. 

"What do you want to do?" He asks me, reaching for my mug. Quickly I turn it so his hands brushes mine when he takes it. A quick blush shoots over my face when he lets it linger more than necessary. 

"I don't know." I tell him truthfully. "I didn't have anything to do at home so I came by." 

"And in good weather at that." 

I give him another cute look, which he turns from. He seemed to do that when I tried to make him blush. "I was bored.... Kero-chan is still playing Breath of Fire IV, and rarely says anything now unless it has something to do with cake." 

"Would you prefer Clow Cards?" 

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'd rather not today." 

"Like we ever have a choice as it is?" 

Nice comeback. "Well, I'll let it terrorize the world for a day." He sits down next to me and flips on the TV, searching for a good show. Silently I switch my position so I am leaning on him, resting my head on his shoulder and neck. Yep, this was us. The 'unofficial couple.' As Tomoyo had put it. Syaoran had scoffed at that and turned away saying something like 'Why would I go with her?' but I saw him look back at me a few times before finally resting his gaze on the wall. He was so shy about relationships. I was too. 

"Nothing good..." He says, dejectedly. 

"We can always watch something else?" I suggest, looking up at him as best I could from my spot. 

"And how do we do that when all five hundred and something of my worthless channels are showing nothing but old movies and reruns?" 

I point over by the door. "I rented a movie." I can feel him almost face fault. I loved teasing him like that. His retaliation was to sit up suddenly, letting me fall down onto the couch, landing on a soft, warm pillow. A small 'oomph' comes from me and he chuckles. He had such a cute laugh. I blink and think a little bit as he grabs the movies from my raincoat. Syaoran never laughed that much. Usually it was a light chuckle or a half laugh, half scoff. He only really laughed when he was almost ecstatic with happiness. That only happened once or twice since I met him. I was amazing how much he changed over the six years I had known him. 

"Me myself & Irene and... Urban legends?" 

I look up at him. "I heard it was a good movie?" His look makes me wonder and he flips over the case to read something. 

"Rated number one horror movie of the year." 

"Hoe?" 

"Yup." He grinned and placed the first movie in the VCR. "Me Myself & Irene is funny, though." He slid it in the machine and walked back over to me. I sit up and let him sit down before returning to my comfortable position on leaning on him. 

The movie started out funny and only got funnier. When the scene with campaign came up I gave Syaoran a glance and said something along the lines of: "We will have to try some of that stuff one day." He blinked, but nodded. 

Despite the funniness of the movie, I find myself drifting off into sleep. Slowly I close my eyes and listen to Syaoran breath steadily. Every now and then his breath would quicken just a tad, but then go back to normal for a few minuets. Vaigly I wonder if it's because of me. To test my idea, I rub my head against his neck in a kittenish snuggle. Sure enough his heartbeat speeds up and his breath quickens. I smile at this and feel my senses start to go numb, and before I know it I am asleep. 

~*A few hours later*~ 

I wake up in a big bed and sprawl out to take up most of it. I lay in a big "X" position and smile brightly. I always felt so good after a nap. I lay quiet for a while, deciding if I should go back to sleep or not. The rain was still beating against the window, making a soft noise that was lulling my body back into dreamland. I was about to give in and snuggle up to Syaoran's body pillow, but stop and sit up when a wonderful smell invades my nose. 

I slide out of the bed, but don't bother making it. I doubt seriously that Syaoran made it any ways. Following my nose, I walk into the livingroom and smile at the couch. I knew he carried me to the bed. He always did that. In fact, I came to expect it of him now. Once when I was tired, I started to fall asleep on him and he asked if I would like to lie on his bed. I nodded and waited. Soon he got the idea and carried me in there, although I was still awake enough to walk. He always was understanding like that. It was the little things that I noticed. The small things that he did without thinking, but made me love him even more every time he would do one of them. He was so perfect for me. 

Just as I expect, he is cooking something. When I look at his clock, I notice it was about Seven forty. I must have slept a good three hours, if not more. "Hey," I greet him, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Cooking." He states the obvious. "Chinese. You like Chinese, right?" 

I nod as best I can. "I love it." He knew that. He's known I like Chinese food more than any other for a few years now. 

"Good. It'll be done in a few minuets." 

"Hai." I don't move, though. Instead I stay behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, watching him cook. We stayed like this until he needed to move and get something, only then did I retreat into his dining room and start to make the table for us. He comes in the room almost as soon as I'm done. He has two plates and a slight blush on his face. 

"I hope you enjoy." He says to me, placing the plate in front of my spot. Yeah, my spot. We always eat at the same place every time I came over. He even made Eriol get up once because he sat there, saying 'That's Sakura's seat.' He is so sweet to me. 

"I know I will." I take some chopsticks and smile at the food. "Let's eat!" 

"Un." He held his chopsticks and expertly picked up the food and took a bite. "Hey, I didn't do half that bad." He slurps up some noodles and I laugh. 

"You always cook really well." I inform him, taking another bite. "With you cooking like this, I'm going to have to come over more often." I take another bite and chew thoughtfully. "Or do I come over enough?" 

"You can never come over too much." He says, looking into his food. Was that a blush on his face? He was so shy sometimes it was cute. Of course I have to tease him now. 

I slide my feet out under the table and pull his out some, then place mine next to his and rub his foot with mine. "You're really cute, you know?" 

His blush gets darker as I continue my little game of 'Footsie' "Yeah, well...." He takes another bite, not knowing anything else to finish the sentence with. 

We eat a little slowly, enjoying each other's company. A little bit into our meal he starts playing back with my feet, making me happy. It was a childish form of flirting, but I enjoyed it none the less. Hey, I always did like the cute things in life. 

The rain continues to fall, still making that ever present dull background noise. I don't really notice it anymore, it's just kinda there now. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it a lot. I came over to Syaoran's apartment every time it rained. Usually we would play around or just snuggle together on the couch and watch a movie. It was amazing that we aren't a couple yet.... 

"Ne, Syaoran..." I ask, now laying on his leg. We were done eating and now we both are on his couch. He sat at the end and my head rested on his thigh. 

"Nani?" He runs his hand through my hair, a habit he picked up a while ago. 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" 

He pauses. I think I confused him. "Why do you ask that?" He wonders, looking down at me. 

"I just want to know...?" 

"Hmm...." He thinks about it for a while. A few seconds pass before I realize he is teasing me. 

"Moi.. Come on!" 

He chuckles. "I think you're very lovely." My eyes light up. "Haven't I told you that?" 

I shook my head. "No..." 

"Well," He looks away, still ever so shy. "I think you are." 

"You're so cool." I state, bringing my hand up to slide one of my fingers along his cheek and chin. He catches my hand lightly and lowers it back down so it rest comfortable on my side, but he doesn't let go. It's my turn to blush. He rarely held my hand. Well, we aren't together...officially. I don't think we ever will be, but it's just perfect the way it is. 

"So what now?" He asks, leaning back into the couch getting comfortable. 

"I'm enjoying myself just talking to you." I say softly so he catches the sweetness in my voice. He looks down and smiles. Seems like I knew how to talk to him. 

"Well, don't fall asleep on me again." He is teasing again. I smile and tease back. 

"No telling what you'd do to me this time." 

His face shoots red and he jerks his vision from my eyes. "I- I'm not like that!" 

A laugh comes out and I squeeze his hand. "I know, I know." 

"... You little tease." He pokes my stomach and I screech girlishly at the poke. I was very ticklish on my stomach. I squeeze his hand again and pull it back to my side so he couldn't tickle me anymore. His gaze falls on me once again and I return it, looking into his brown eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

He turns his left hand to look at his wrist. "Eight thirty." It gets quiet for a while and the only sound is the rain hitting the outside wall and glass, still ever so peaceful. 

"Want to watch the other movie?" I ask, rubbing his hand with my thumb. 

"...Sure. Can you handel it?" 

I pout up at him. "Of course." 

~**~ 

I was scared. That much was obvious. I was practically sitting in Syaoran's lap now. Both my arms were wrapped around his chest and my legs were on top of his, laying out so they would take up most of the couch. I was sitting at the very end of the couch, facing Syaoran but with my head turned to the TV. Silently I clutch him tighter and wonder mentally if I should close my eyes. 

"So," The guy on TV began. "If this is an urban legend..... where is the twist?" Just then a girl popped from the backseat of the car and attacked with a knife. 

I lost it. Oh, did I lose it. I screamed my head off and buried my face into Syaoran's chest, shaking with fear. He laughs like an idiot, but slides his arm around me and hugs me close to him. The action relaxes me somewhat, but I stay clutched to him in a death grip until he says it was okay to look again. Slowly I turn to the TV and bite my thumb nervously. Syaoran's hand massages my shoulder gently and I relax into his embrace. It stays like this until the credits start to roll. 

"Scary...." I say as he pulls away from me to cut off the movie and eject it. 

"Not really. It was obvious she did it all along." 

"Hoeee...... I couldn't tell." 

He walked back over to me and poked my nose. "You didn't watch." 

I sniff. "It was too scary." I give him the 'I'm scared, yet still cute' look and he smiles. Suddenly his arms slide under my legs and behind my back. Before I can ask he lifts me into the air and carries me into the bedroom. "Hoe?" 

"It's getting a little late." He says matter-of-factly. "And we still have school tomorrow." 

I nod, bringing my hands together in front of my chest and ball them into fist. The typical cute girl pose. He smiles at me and kisses my nose before laying me into his bed. "Get some sleep, all right?" 

I blink twice when he starts to leave. "Where are you going?" 

He turns to me and smiles his charming way. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." 

"I still need to change." I tell him, shooting him a cute and innocent look. "And I want to take a shower as well." 

A sigh comes from his lips, which makes me smile even more than I already am. He makes his way to his dresser and roots through it. A second later he tosses me his large green tee shirt. I catch it and bring it to my face and inhale the sweet sent of Syaoran. He turns around then and shrugs. "That's all I have for you." He tells me. "I don't keep any feminine stuff around here." 

"It's okay." I say, teasingly. "I don't wear anything else to sleep." I wink at him and slide off his bed and walk into his bathroom. I turn to make sure he was blushing when I close the door. He was almost glowing with red. With a giggle I stick out my tongue slightly and close one eye. I let him see the look for a second before closing the door. He was so cute when he blushed like that. 

~**~ 

I step out of the shower room and look around. His apartment was dark. He left on one light for me to see with. Slowly, carefully, I make my way over to the bedroom and see Syaoran laying on the bed, asleep already. He was wearing a red shirt and some boxers. Next to the bed were a pillow and a blanket. He must have fallen asleep after getting the stuff ready for his bed. "Silly." I say quietly as I walk over to him. "You're not supposed to wait up for me." 

"Am I not?" I hold back a little gasp and he sits up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Hoe, did I wake you?" 

"No, I was waking up anyway." He started to slide around and off the bed, but I stop him. 

"Will you stay with me?" I ask, glad the dark was covering my blush. 

"Eh?" 

I push him down lightly and crawl over him, bringing the covers to our shoulders. "It gets lonely on rainy nights." I slowly wrap one arm around him and get close to him, making our faces a few inches apart. 

"I......" He starts to blush, I can feel the heat coming from his face. 

"Just be sure to wake me up in the morning or I'll sleep straight through school." I offer him a smile, which he returns. 

"Hai..... I'll do that." His arm comes around my waist, making my smile turn into one filled with love. His eyes close and I bend my knees a little, sliding one between his legs and getting a little closer. 

"Good night, Syaoran." I say, letting my breath tickle his lips. "Sweet dreams." 

"I'm sure they'll be filled with you." He replies, not opening his eyes. 

I halfly giggle and close my eyes, enjoying his warmth. The rain still falls, giving us something nice and soft to listen to as we both fall into dreamland. 

I loved him so much. 

~Fin 

~~**~~ 

Don't know if I want to continue this storyline or not. If 20 people review saying they want a sequal then I will write one.^_^ Godspeed. 


	2. Rain (Sequal)

The rain still beats against the glass of Syaoran's room when I wake up. My eyes play on the limbo of asleep and awake, but the later wins when Syaoran shifts slightly, bringing my body close to his. I feel my body mold against his and his strong arms come to rest at my lower back. A small, content sigh comes from my lips and I close my eyes again, wiling myself to go back to sleep. The sun isn't out, and the rain sounded so good and relaxing as it rythmatically beat against the glass pane. Slowly I intertwine my legs with his and snuggle impossibly closer to him, inhaling his spicy scent of cedar and Autom fragrances. Such a content moment. Without thinking twice about it, I wrap my arms around him and place a small kiss on his neck, just above the collar of his thin shirt. I loved him so much. 

Rain   
By:   
** Satashi**

"Hhhmmmmmmm......" I hear Syaoran moan to himself as he stretches out in bed, trying to wake himself up. I, rather, choose to hold onto him more, not wishing for our embrace to be broken. No such luck. He seems to be regaining his senses now. "Sakura," He whispers to me gently. 

"Hmm?" I half moan, half purr. When he tries to pull away, I tighten my grip and give him a kittenish snuggle. " 'Don' wanna get up..." I mumble, not letting him go. " 'Wanna stay with you longer...." 

I can feel his confusion at first, but soon he sighs and lets his body go slack, resting back against me. Instinctively, I loosen my grip and welcome his body back against mine. " 'Thanks..." I mummer, smiling, yet still keeping my eyes closed. 

"We skip first period, that's all." 

" Hm, 'kay." I inhale happily and smile into his chest when his hands find themselves under the back of my shirt, kneading my back and relaxing any tight muscles I may have, although few at the current time. Soon I find myself back into dreamland. 

~**~ 

"Sakura.... Sakura-chan?" 

I can just barely hear Syaoran's sweet voice as he shakes me lightly, trying to get me to fully wake up. Slowly I allow myself to regain consciousness and sit up. The first thing I see when my eyes open is Syaoran's face, just a few inches in front of mine. A small blush creeps on my face and he smiles at me, pulling me out of bed by taking my hands. 

"Get up already." He says playfully, making sure I was awake enough to stand. 

I rub my eyes softly and listen to the ever present sound of rain in the background. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily. 

"Time to go to school." He replies in his own special way. "We'll be lucky to get to second period on time." 

I smile up at him. "You take a shower and get ready, I'll make our lunch." This seems to give him a sort of confused, yet happy look. 

"All right then. I'll just do that." 

" 'Kay." 

~**~ 

"Hmm.... What's cooking?" He wraps his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head. 

"The usual lunch I make. We don't have enough time to do anything big." 

"Hm." He sniffs the air and smiles, making me smile as well. "Anything you make will be good." 

I blush at the compliment, but still giggle at the same time. He could be so flattering when he wanted to. "You won't get extra just because you flirt." 

Syaoran's hands tickle my sides a little, causing my giggle to turn into a small laugh. He removes his chin from my head and leans to whisper in my ear. "And who would flirt with you?" A soft wind came as he blew in my ear. 

"If you don't stop, the food will burn." I warn while secretly holding in a 'Hanyan'. My statement works and he retreats a little. 

"I'm going to change into my school uniform now. No peaking." 

I turn and stick my tongue out at him, getting a chuckle. He was really playful when we were alone. 

~*normal*~ 

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan," Rika whispered to her friend. "Isn't that Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" 

Tomoyo blinked and leaned back in her chair so she could see out the window. 

~*Sakura*~ 

I smile happily to myself as I walk alongside of Syaoran. His arm was casually draped around my shoulders, hugging me close to him so we both fit under his umbrella. My right arm was around his wait and my head rested half on his shoulder and half on the crook of his next. It was almost like we were made to walk like this. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tomoyo looking down at us from the third floor of the school. Well, at least we made it with a few minutes to spare. 

Slowly me and Syaoran separate and head toward our shoe lockers. He pauses only once to place his closed umbrella in the place made for them. I slide my school shoes on and tap the toe of the shoe on the ground to get it to fit perfectly right. 

Syaoran waits for my patiently at the door to enter the school hall. I grab his hand as we walk down the empty halls and up the stairs to our floor. When we almost get to our room the chimes ring, signaling the start of second period. A few students leave the room, but most stay. Our hands drop from each other's as we walk into the room. 

"Glad to see you two can join us." The teacher says playfully. "Make sure you talk to your friends to get the homework." 

"Hai."   
"Hai." 

I sit down in my chair and smile to my right at Tomoyo. I hear Syaoran sit behind me and rummage through his bag for his book. 

"You're late." Tomoyo states the obvious, smiling at her friend. "Coincidence that you and Li- kun met each other halfway with only one umbrella?" 

~*Syaoran*~ 

I smile at the chattering girls in front of me as I pull my Lit. book from my bag. Eriol sits down behind Tomoyo, but greets me first as he sees she is busy with Sakura. 

"Ohayou, Li-kun." He greets, smiling that of-so-innocent smile. "I see that Sakura-san slept at your house last night?" 

The class goes quiet and turn to me. "I see that you are as confused as ever, Hiiragizawa-kun." I reply in stride. The coolness and complete calmness of my voice makes the class believe That Eriol was wrong. I smirk at him as Tomoyo whops him on the back of the head. 

"Shh!" She commands, slightly angry. "I'm trying to get details!" 

Sakura and I both blush at the comment, but my attention was turned back to Eriol. "Li-kun," He addressed. "I'm sure you used protection, ne?" 

"Hiiragizawa!" 

Takashi pats my shoulder as he passes by. "I'm sure he did, Eriol-kun. I gave him one a few weeks ago." 

"That's a lie!" I stammer, when everyone turns to look at me again. For some reason everyone nods and goes back to their talking. We still had about two minutes left before second period officially started. 

"He was very gentle." Sakura says, just loud enough so our group can hear. "Romantic too." 

"S-Sakura!" I can't believe she said that. 

Sakura looks at me and closes one eye, sticking out her tongue slightly. "You're cute when you blush like that." 

My face grows hot and I turn my attention to the clock on the wall. Funny, I never wanted the chimes to ring early before... 

"Honto desu." Tomoyo says, smiling at me. "His face gets so red when he is embarrassed." 

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?" I ask, looking kinda mad now. 

"Sakura-chan's of course." She replies, suddenly video taping me. 

The chimes finally ring, forcing Takashi to retreat to his seat a few rows away and causing the subject to be dropped in favor of a lesson. 

~**~ 

Lunch. My favorite time of day. 

Today, however, was a little different. There was no way we could eat outside in this kind of weather. I sigh lightly and scan the lunchroom for my usual eating partner. I could quite seem to find her today. 

"Looking for your girlfriend?" 

I turn and look into the smiling face of Tomoyo. "She is not my girlfriend," I say casually. "And yes, I'm looking for her." 

"She said to meet her in the garden." 

I blink. Why there? "Domo." 

Tomoyo closed her eyes and smiled at me. "Welcome." 

~**~ 

I open the doors to the school green house and step inside, inhaling the wonderful scents of wild flowers and other rare treats of the jungle. I can see Sakura waiting for me just up ahead. She was sitting on the round fountain in the middle of our garden. She smiles and waves at me, then pats the place to her right. Without even thinking about it, I slide my hands in my pockets and walk over to her. 

"Oi. Nice place to eat lunch." I greet, smiling down at her. 

"The lunchroom is too noisy." She replies, grinning, as I sit down next to her. "Here is your lunch." She hands me a lunch box and some chopsticks. 

"Arigato." I open it up and smile. My favorite Japanese food. I never did learn how to cook this. "Looks great." I taste it and smile. Too little time for anything good my ass. "This is really good!" 

Sakura giggles at me and takes a bite of her own. "Thanks." 

We eat a little in silence, enjoying each other's company. "So how is your day?" I ask, making conversation. 

"You should know." She takes a bite of something, laughing. "We've had all the same classes so far." 

Oh. That's right. Me and Sakura split up after lunch and get together again seventh period. My bad. "Oh yeah, forgot." I feel a blush hit my lips as she grabs something from my box and eats it. "Just because you cooked it, don't forget it's still my ingredient!" I say teasingly to her. 

"Ooooohhhhh....I'm scared." 

I poke her ribs, getting a small giggle. Another poke and she squirms away. A small smile comes to my face as I remember all her tickle spots. I plan on employing every one of them in the next few seconds.... 

~**~ 

Finally. 

I thought the stupid chimes would never sound. I stand up and slide my English book into my bag and fasten the belt. A small sigh comes from my lips and I drag it off my desk. I just remembered that I was supposed to write my mother and Mei-ling a letter today..... Maybe Sakura could help me there... 

"Ne, Syaoran?" 

I blink. "Oro?" 

Sakura smiles brightly, holding her bag with both hands in front of her. "I left my umbrella at your house?" 

She wants to come over again. She knew I would walk her home. "Yeah." I say, sounding calm. Eriol would never let me hear the end of it if he saw that I was technically inviting her over to my house. 

Sakura's smile brightens a little and she links her arm through mine. This, of course, gets several students to 'ooh' and 'aahh' at us, but I really don't care. They did it almost daily so I think I'm becoming immune to it all. 

We walk out of the room, being taped by Tomoyo. As we round the corner, Eriol nods at us on his way into the room to pick up Tomoyo and walk her home. Me and Sakura split up at the show lockers and meet again in a few minutes by the door. I open my umbrella and hold it in my left hand. Sakura gives me a cute smile before coming to my side and sliding her hand around my waist. I instantly find my right arm around her shoulders and a blush on my face. 

Sakura talks to me about some stuff that happened sixth period and I listen closely to her, picking up every laugh, every smile, ever twinkle in her eye that comes. She was so cute when she chattered about random things. Her face would light up for one moment and then frown in concentration the next. 

~**~ 

Sakura opens my door for me with the spare key I had given her a while back. I don't really recall why I gave it to her. I think it was after a Clow Card battle. Yeah, that's it. She got hurt and couldn't go home until she was bandaged up. 

I step into my apartment and am greeted by the familiar smell of Autom. The smell of leaves and breezing wind, mixed with a bit of spices. Sakura once told me how she liked the way I smelt, and had even wanted the name of the cologne I wore. I didn't wear any. Well, I didn't at the time. I do now. Some American kind. ADIDAS or something like that. Anyway... 

Sakura was laying on my couch again, resting her eyes. I felt a little tired as well. Three test in one day will do it to you. Especially if you stayed up most of the night before watching movies. A small smile comes to my face and I lift her up. She snuggles close to me as I bring her to my bed and lay her down. I hop on the other side. Sakura smiles and sinks her head into one of my pillows. Soon the sound of the pouring rain lulls both of us to sleep. 

~**~ 

I don't know how long we slept. Probably about an hour or so, just enough to let us feel awake again. I wasn't one for naps in the afternoon. Sakura had woken up before me, and spent her time breathing against my chest before I woke up. Now she had gone rooting for her purse for something... 

"Syaoran, lift up a tad." 

I blink, but do as I'm told. I lift my head a little and bring it back down when she tells me to. I find myself resting in her lap. "Nani?" 

"Close your eyes and relax." 

I do so, confused at what she was about to do. After a while I feel something cold and metallic press up against my brow. She wouldn't.... 

"Ite." 

I open my eyes and glare at Sakura, who smiles innocently down at me. "Don't frown, it wrinkles your brow." 

I try to sit up, but she pulls me back down. "I didn't ask for you to pluck my eyebrows." Once again my attempt to leave this position fails and I find myself resting in her lap again. 

"You need it, now hold still. It won't hurt." 

Pluck. "Ite." Pluck. "Ite." Pluck. "Ite." ................................ 

PLUCK! 

"Ouch!" I bring my hand up and rub the sore spot. 

"Gomen ne, I pulled like five out that time.... did it hurt?" 

"Not too bad." I lie. I would be feeling that one for weeks to come. 

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Vaguely I feel her rub her finger across my forehead to smooth out the hair above my eyes. I didn't really need them plucked, I'm sure she was just doing this to torture me.... 

~**~   
  
"Ne, Syaoran! Come here!" 

I look up from the T.V. and over at Sakura, who was opening my balcony door. "Nanda?" 

"Hurry up!" 

I sigh and flip off the TV before obeying the young girl's wish and walk over to her outside. When I reached the balcony, a small smile came to my face. The rain had let up, leaving the sun to come from behind the clouds and cast a beautiful rainbow across the sky. "It's very pretty." I tell her, taking her hand in mine loosely. 

"I love rainbows." She says, smiling at the pleasant breeze. The only sounds were those of water drops dripping from random places and small splashing sounds of when the drops connected with water. 

"You always supposed to watch sights like these with ones you love." 

"I'm with the one I love...." 

"...So am I..." 

Our hands close a little tighter and her head leans to rest against my shoulder. Life was perfect....   
  



End file.
